


The past won't overtake the present

by killing_kurare



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hester has always been in the dark, but then she dared to look for happiness and found a light that only belongs to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past won't overtake the present

  
**AN:** Title from Epica, "Phantom Agony"  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- dark

 

 

Everything in Hester’s life has always been dark, dark, dark … There was no joy, no finery in any way, and she was sick of it. She wanted what every girl wants at one point, and to gain this, she had to turn dark herself _(for fair play didn’t seem to work for her)_. It had been quite easy, she must admit, to abandon morality and make her own rules to finally find her good share of happiness.

The world owed it to her, and she wouldn’t hesitate to help herself to everything it offered.

And what could be a better start than to conquer Chanel Oberlin, the most beautiful and privileged _(and bitchy)_ girl Hester has ever met? She literally eradiated arrogance and self-conciousness, it shone brighter than the sun and Hester was drawn to that like a moth to the flame.

 _That’s_ what she wanted to be, _that’s_ what she wanted to possess – that’s what she wanted. Period.

And she’ll never forget the taste of sweet sweet victory the first time she invaded Chanel’s center where the heat eradiated most. Chanel’s voice was so lovely _(deprived of all spite and viciousness)_ , and the way her fingers tangled in Hester’s hair _(needy needy oh so needy)_ told the girl that she had won. She had finally found a fire that could burn all the bridges of her dark past.

Hester was sure of it as she looked up at Chanel and saw a satisfied smile: Her future would be very bright.

 


End file.
